


End this tonight, mon ami

by Theodosia Tallmadge (SilverDragonoid)



Series: Soul for Sale [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Anal Sex, Angst, Canon Era, Contracts, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied Forced Marriage, M/M, Riding, Rough Sex, Soul 4 Sale AU, demon!ham, demon!laf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDragonoid/pseuds/Theodosia%20Tallmadge
Summary: In which Lafayette returns from France with bad news. Hamilton comforts him.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Implied Alexander Hamilton/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/George Washington
Series: Soul for Sale [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814083
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	End this tonight, mon ami

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of my Soul for Sale series. You **DO** have to read the [first part](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047979) to understand anything. But you **DO NOT** have to read the previous part.
> 
> ALSO: If you are someone who read the second part in the first week after its publication, I want to inform you that I totally forgot to include a part of a dialog about Martha at the end. I edited it by now but just in case you didn't see it, here it is:
>
>>   
> [...]
>> 
>> He takes a deep breath. “It feels weird to have someone who knows you better than yourself. Before you two, my wife was the only person to ever understand me.”
>> 
>> “I know," Hamilton says simply.
>> 
>> "I'm going to tell her."
>> 
>> "What!?" Hamilton raises his eyebrows as if he wishes he'd misheard.
>> 
>> "She knows of your existence, of worlds unreachable for the human mind. I married her because she's the smartest woman I know and she's absolutely loyal to me," Washington places his hands on Hamilton’s shoulders and strokes them with his thumbs, "She's earned my trust over and over again. I ask you to trust me with this."
>> 
>> Hamilton exhales. Washington’s heavy gaze makes him compliant. "Okay. I– We trust you. Both of you." Washington smiles. "But… will you tell her about this, too?" He looks at the small space between them.
>> 
>> The smile fades, yet Washington answers confidently: "I think yes. She has the right to know. And she already noticed my inclinations and enjoys to tease me with it, so I don't think it'll hit her that hard."
>> 
>> "You know her the best," Hamilton comments, expression calm and soft now.
>> 
>> Right now, everything feels peaceful, even if the weight of war is constantly hanging above them.
>> 
>> They linger a moment, then he says: “I feel much better now. By morning I’ll be able to work at double speed! Thank you.” He gives Washington a peck on the cheek. “Now, finally change into your nightgown. It’s late.”  
> 

It's a warm August evening. The sun has already set. Yet, the soldiers swear at the oppressive heat. Only in a few weeks, when the first chilly winds will announce tougher nights, men are going to silently pray in their minds for autumn and then winter to come later this year.

Hamilton sits in his tent, distracting himself with paperwork while awaiting his companion to finally retire for the night and join him in their tent which is large enough for three. They are awaiting a new aide – some kid from one of the congressmen – and Washington arranged that he'll probably share a tent with Hamilton and Lafayette because he can speak French and, in that way, strengthen Lafayette's mask.

Lafayette just retur–  _ arrived _ from France, completely new to the colonies. He successfully turned King Louis to their side though the king is yet unsure if the stakes to participate are worth it. He's not fond of taking big risks. But they can work with that.

Due to Lafayette's promising presence, there were meetings, greetings, introductions throughout the whole day and Hamilton was there, too, of course. But he still had work to do and run errands and do all the arrangements for the new major in camp. It's been an exhausting day for everyone.

Now Lafayette is still in Washington’s office, reporting about France. Hamilton has no need to be there. Has no need to hear about the French society and the king. Has no need to study Lafayette’s established background story. He's heard enough during the meetings and Lafayette will tell him everything he needs to know when they're alone. Thus, Washington let him leave early, albeit with a raised eyebrow but without questioning.

Maybe Lafayette takes the opportunity to bed his summoner without the need to share. It would make sense that after months of distance he needs to spend some time close with Washington to recharge. After all, when one of them has to ride out somewhere, Hamilton feels the effects of being apart after a few days.

So, he technically isn’t that hopeful of getting company anytime soon. Yet, he’s still working – waiting – with the quill flying over the paper. The scratching is the only sound as he tries to focus.

He jumps when the flaps of the tent fly open and Lafayette enters. Hamilton lets his quill fall and turns to examine his partner. Lafayette seems hectic in the way he jerks his coat off and his wide eyes dart around.

“You look like you just saw God," Hamilton jokes but his expression is serious. When Lafayette only looks at him wide-eyed and doesn’t answer, he tries with a soothing voice: “What happened?”

The other demon takes a seat on his cot before finally speaking: “I got busted.” He sounds breathless. Desperate.

Hamilton sits down next to him, body slightly turned to face him. “I don’t understand.”

“In France," Lafayette begins while staring at the ground, “I met this woman. You won’t believe– This never happened to me. Years and ages on this planet– I don’t know.”

“Shhh," makes Hamilton and takes Lafayette’s hands which the boy has dug in his wig. He feels Lafayette shaking. He forces him to meet his eyes. “Just tell me what happened.”

“This woman. The moment she laid her eyes on me, she saw me. Right through me. She saw what I really am.”

“That you’re a demon?”

“Yes.”

“But not even the ‘educated’ can differentiate a demon from a human just from sight.”

“That’s what I thought as well! She didn’t know anything about us before. She just… saw it beneath my disguise. How shall I explain something I don’t understand?”

Lafayette was wildly gesticulating so Hamilton caught his hands mid-air to hold them down again. The heavy breathing and wide pupils indicate Lafayette’s distress. Still, Hamilton’s calmness seems to influence him; his trembling gets less.

“What did she do then?” Hamilton wants to know.

“She threatened me," the taller continues, “threatened to reveal me. She was so confident and scary. I begged her to stay quiet and she offered a deal.”

_ I don’t like where this is going _ Hamilton thinks.

“A deal?” he urges with an arched eyebrow.

“Matrimony. I had to marry her and be with her to mute her.”

Hamilton’s mouth hangs open. He has witnessed uncountable strange things but this is unbelievable.

Lafayette’s eyes fill with water. His body is finally still but he looks absolutely devastated.

“I think I misheard," Hamilton whispers cautiously but his hopes get choked off.

“No, you understood me right!” he’s hysterical again, tears flowing freely, “I am married now to a woman across the ocean, far away from our war and you and George!”

“But she let you go?”

“I convinced her that I  _ have _ to fulfill our contract. But if I don’t return after the British crawl back to their king wounded and demoralized, she will do everything to get me back.”

Hamilton hugs him, pulls his wig off, and lays the boy’s head onto his shoulder. The body in his arms is shaking again, with pauses though, in a rhythm, Hamilton notices.

Lafayette sobs into Hamilton’s shirt: “Alexander, I can't stay with you, both of you. I will have to stay in France after our part of the contract is fulfilled.”

“We will overcome that," Hamilton says and caresses Lafayette’s back with one hand, the other lingers in his tied strands, “First, we have to focus on victory. What did he say?”

“I didn’t tell him," Lafayette mumbles so low Hamilton almost doesn’t catch it.

In spite of how much Hamilton wants to burst out, he keeps himself together since his partner has a hard enough time without getting screamed at. Someone has to be the rock now. Concentrating his emotions into a long sigh, he grabs him tighter. Lafayette in return clutches Hamilton’s uniform, sobs, sniffs.

“Why?” Hamilton asks, voice a bit strained but still calm.

Lafayette just sobs louder. He needs a few moments to summon his voice. “I don’t know. I just came back. I–I can’t tell him now.”

“When do you plan to tell him?” this time Hamilton sounds sterner, “Or are you going to leave without farewell and put me into the unpleasant position of deciding if I prefer to discard our amity and tell on you or jettison the fragile relationship I’m so carefully trying to establish?”

Lafayette pulls away and looks at him with red eyes. In his current state, he appears so much smaller. Definitely not like the overly confident and eager young man who has lied his way into the goodwill of the king of France and just today deceived several Continental officers, including his own summoner.

Instead, he looks hurt and abandoned. Hamilton almost pities him. Almost.

The boy’s lips tremble before he replies: “You are right. I can’t do that. But I can’t tell him. Not yet. Not now," he looks down and closes his eyes to hold back fresh tears, “Please… Please, Alex…”

To hell with not pitying a mighty demon.

Alexander closes the distance to frame Lafayette’s face with his hands and connect their lips. Though the latter didn’t expect this, he accepts the kiss without hesitation, grateful for the tenderness, and the tension in his shoulders subsides visibly. He doesn’t press or urge, only responds, accepts everything he is given.

“I’ve got you," Hamilton breathes against the softest lips on Earth. His hands slide down Lafayette’s body, slowly but warm. Everywhere they touch he senses muscles relaxing. “I’ve got you.”

Lafayette’s breathing quickens but gets steadier. His lungs try to pump enough oxygen into his blood as his body warms up from Hamilton’s touch. He feels warmth – affection – radiate from a living equal, inviting, and leans into it.

He grabs Hamilton’s shoulders and bucks into the touch – now dangerously close to his groin – and mewls into his mouth. But Hamilton pushes him back until he lies flat on the cot, crawls over him, and straddles his legs.

“I’ve got you," he repeats before pressing his lips to Lafayette’s neck, kissing and licking gingerly. He peppers kisses up the young skin, then nibbles at his earlobe. Lafayette gasps in response and grinds his hard-on against Hamilton. It’s unrewarding, though, through so many layers of clothes, so he whimpers.

Hamilton grazes his teeth across the flushed flesh, generating goosebumps, and unbuttons Lafayette’s waistcoat and then his shirt. Lafayette returns the favor before Hamilton leaves the bed to discard his boots and pull down his breeches and smalls, leaving him completely naked in front of his friend. 

He wastes no time before joining Lafayette again and raking his hands over the newly revealed skin. Lafayette sighs in contentment when Hamilton’s heat reaches his bones. His whole body relaxes, but then it tenses up again because suddenly his dick gets pulled out and there is a wet heat around it.

Hamilton quickly presses Lafayette’s hips down with one hand before they can thrust up into his mouth. He swallows half of the long, slender cock before he starts to suck in earnest. At first, he bobs his head slowly and takes the rest in his other hand, applying matching strokes.

Until he hears soft sobs between the deep breaths and gasps. He abandons his task to look up at Lafayette who faces the ceiling, eyes clenched shut.

“Mon ami," he says to draw his attention.

“S'il vous plaît, mettre fin à cette folie," Lafayette babbles in response, still unable to look at him.

“Hey," Hamilton barks and slaps Lafayette’s thigh. Finally, the latter raises his head to meet his eyes. "Focus on me. And only me. I'm going to drain the pain from you."

Before Lafayette can react, Hamilton’s on him again, this time swallowing everything in one go. He hallows his cheeks and sucks and licks like his life depends on it. He captures Lafayette’s wetly glistening eyes with the fiery determination in his own. Eventually, he observes how the sadness in his companion’s gaze makes room for rapt desire. The cock in his mouth twitches at a particular twist of his tongue.

Then, he moans around the sensitive flesh and Lafayette groans. It’s all he can do not to throw his head back. No. He still watches Hamilton whose lips are sealed around his member and whose hot and damn talented mouth does wonders to him.

Hamilton perceives how close Lafayette must be. Still, he presses two fingers to Lafayette’s perineum and the man all but keens, before he retreats ultimately, leaving Lafayette panting and dizzy.

He gives his friend little time to catch his breath and clear his vision before he crawls up the body underneath him until he is in range to strew open-mouthed kisses on the slender yet strong neck. Goosebumps emerge under his hot breath and he grinds his untouched cock against Lafayette’s which must be aching by now.

“That was cruel," Lafayette grunts out though there’s no real anger in his voice.

Hamilton smirks against his skin. “I’ll make it up to you.”

And with that, he rises onto his knees, looks down on Lafayette with the smuggest and most mischievous expression he can manage. Before his hand trails to his behind, he coats his fingers with spit. He maintains his expression despite two fingers breaching him at once. Nevertheless, he can’t contain the sharp gasp when he pushes in too quickly, too deeply.

He ignores the burn in favor of Lafayette devouring him with his stare, pupils blown to the fullest. The way he lays completely still and focused on taking in every of Hamilton’s actions is all the information Hamilton needs to know about what picture he must be presenting right now. With a rush of boldness, he buries a third finger inside him and moans openly at the pain and pleasure. At the same time, he ‘unconsciously’ lowers himself enough to let the tip of Lafayette’s cock brush his entrance.

The action makes Lafayette grit his teeth and growl in the back of his throat. He presses his lips together to keep himself from begging, from urging Hamilton on to finally  _ insert _ and quit the teasing. But he stays quiet. Doesn’t want to speak.

Then, when Hamilton finally removes his hand and sinks down onto just the tip, Lafayette can not  _ just do nothing _ so his hands shoot up to Hamilton’s thighs, grabbing them forcefully. He’s tempted to pull Hamilton all the way down but he catches himself before he does something that reckless.

Hamilton doesn’t comment on the grip and only sinks lower, concentrates on his breathing, tries to relax. As so often, he isn’t nearly as stretched as he should be. It hurts. It’s going to hurt more. But he takes it all. Until he’s fully seated, filled beyond capacity, and speared so that he feels the obtrusive sting deep inside of him.

He arches his back and shudders at the satisfaction he feels thanks to this position. He is sure that Lafayette must feel the same fire raging through his body. Eventually, he gives an experimental roll of his hips and earns a frustrated grunt. The plea “ _ Move _ ” is written on Lafayette’s features as Hamilton’s walls clench around him delightfully.

And so Hamilton starts moving. Slowly, he rises from Lafayette’s dick only to slam back with his full weight. The sudden impact takes their breath away and Hamilton grins at how Lafayette’s eyes roll back. When he repeats the motion, he moans himself at the pleasure it brings him. He makes a mental note to do this with George at the first possibility.

The next time Hamilton sinks down, Lafayette’s hips buck to meet him. It catches him off guard so he loses his breath and almost collapses forward.

“Don’t," Hamilton puffs, “Just… lean back. Let me do the work. Let me take care of you."

Lafayette nods and doesn’t move when Hamilton continues to bounce on his cock, gradually getting faster. At some point, Hamilton places a hand on Lafayette’s chest for better balance. The slapping of skin on skin is probably louder than their restrained panting and whines. Both feel the heat building up in their groins. Lafayette even tries to reach for Hamilton’s erection but gets his hand slapped away and gets reminded that he shouldn’t worry about him.

Indeed, the smaller demon doesn’t need help to get over the edge. It takes barely a minute more for him to arch his back, his body perfectly on display, and spill his load over Lafayette’s chest with a ragged sound escaping his throat. Lafayette, in turn, loses it when Hamilton almost squeezes his member off. A guttural groan makes him tremble even more than he does already.

Finally, Hamilton relaxes and slumps onto his friend. He feels his own release smear across his skin but he couldn’t care less. After they slowly come to their senses, the now limp cock begins to feel uncomfortable where it’s still inside Hamilton’s arse. They shift to a more convenient position, laying on their sides and embracing each other.

They smile at each other, content and sated, chests still heaving.

Lafayette is the first to break the pleasant silence: “You should have seen yourself. Gorgeous.” He gently removes the strands from Hamilton’s face which are sticking there from sweat.

“Well, I know what I’m doing," Hamilton only says and they both chuckle.

“You are incorrigible.”

Silence settles in again but Hamilton averts his gaze from Lafayette. “Uhm…” he stalls, obviously not fond of raising the topic, “What are you planning to do in France after the war?”

But Lafayette remains calm. He takes it with humor when he answers: "Do what I am best at: fight a war."

Hamilton smiles amused. “You wanna start a war in France?”

Lafayette tilts his head and looks up, imitating to brood. “I think now is actually a good time. You will hear about it.” He winks playfully at Hamilton.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to [Icarus_Flew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarus_Flew/pseuds/Icarus_Flew) for beta'ing this! Lots of love<3
> 
> Expect the next part within the next two weeks. I'm going on a school trip. But without my friends... I'll have a lot of free time to spare :D


End file.
